


Scenes With A Fourth Buster

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the universe where there was a fourth Buddyroid, who rescued the fourth kid. Etienne, half French. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes With A Fourth Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Page Break = Ctrl + Enter, and Enter is not controlled in this universe. Or something. IT SOUNDED CLEVER IN MY HEAD. Bits of this were nicked from various discussions with various awesome people, including Trey's naming of "Etienne".

"Not fair!" Hiromu shouted, laughing, as Etienne shot a cable out past his head. Hiromu barely dodged it in time, but luckily along with his enhanced speed he also had enhanced reflexes, otherwise he could've easily decapitated himself.

Etienne knew both of those things, of course, and wouldn't've *let* him decapitate himself even if he hadn't been paying attention. He was more closely linked to his Buddyroid than the rest of them, owing to his proximity to the explosions, but he wasn't an asshole. 

In fact, he was one of Hiromu's closest friends. 

Etienne grinned at him as he hurled a training ball at Hiromu's head. "All is fair in training, mon rouge," he said. Hiromu aimed a slash at his legs as he hurtled past, but Etienne leaped over it in time -- just in time for the ball Hiromu'd ricocheted off the gym wall to land squarely on Etienne's ass. 

Hiromu crowed in delight, but then he was hit on both sides of his head simultaneously by a yellow and a blue ball. He hung there in the air for a long moment, ears ringing, not quite sure what'd happened, and toppled forward into Etienne's arms just as Ryuuji and Youko shouted things that sounded like '"Sorry!" and choked laughter. 

* * *

Takosawa Escargot arrived at the fight with Etienne held tightly in one tentacle and Youko held tightly in another. "Here!" Ryuuji shouted, tossing a candy across the warehouse floor as he flipped through the air. 

There was nothing to be done about Etienne. His weakpoint was narcolepsy, of all things, which hit completely at random and cured itself completely at random, too. The worst time had been when he'd fallen asleep in the middle of a fight on the edge of a skyscraper. Ryuuji'd near throttled himself leaping after him, but Youko and Hiromu were on the ground and had made it in time -- barely. 

Ryuuji and Hiromu attacked in perfect synch as Youko recharged. Her legs obviously un-noodled, she transformed and ran forward. 

Etienne snorfled himself awake, then did the same. Finally. They did their roll call quickly. 

"Yellow Buster!"  
"Grey Buster!"   
"Blue Buster!"  
"Red Buster!" 

Things were looking up -

The Metaloid sneered at them, and transformed into a chicken.

Hiromu froze in mid air. Ryuuji spared a moment to be really, really annoyed with the laws of physics allowing themselves to be broken like that, then he got back to the fight. It was shaping up to be an incredibly long day. 

* * *

Youko didn't think she'd ever get on with Hiromu. He was a pain in the ass, not at all willing to concede that she had greater experience even though she dared to be younger than he was. 

Ryuuji treated her like a kid, sometimes, too, but he was *allowed*. He was family. He was older. And he trusted her in the field. 

Etienne was more annoying, but he pretended that the stash of manga he had by his bed was really for him, not her, and she let him keep pretending that. She liked borrowing things off him, and it was kind of nice the way he'd rest a hand on her shoulder occasionally as he walked past, when she was reading.

* * *

Etienne liked being a Buster. 

It was awful, what had happened to them, and how they'd all been changed both emotionally and physically.

But he had a family, he had friends, he had his Takosawa, and most importantly? He fit. He just *fit*.


End file.
